


【狛狛】你將對著以絕望為名的希望微笑

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 又名《希望、絕望、貓箱》狛X狛，練筆爽文。本篇狛枝X召使狛枝。（隱神狛/日狛有）
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【狛狛】你將對著以絕望為名的希望微笑

狛枝空盪盪的房內醒來。猛地坐起身，自己確實有些忘記何時跑到著的。意識裡覺得莫不又是黑白熊的惡作劇才讓自己變得如此的。

扶著頭，狛枝揉著後腦的疼痛，除了抱怨自己確實想不到什麼，環視著四周，狛枝開始有餘裕辨認環境。

從地上爬起身，狛枝直覺的反應自己應該是在客廳一樣的地方，但不遠處卻也躺了個人。

緩緩地走近，那人有著一頭跟自己一個樣粉白色的鬈髮，比自己略長了些近乎蓋住了對方。削瘦的身邊穿著一身紅綠交錯的洋裝以及長褲。

是女的嗎？

偶然瞥見對方坦露出來的鮮紅指甲，狛枝如此想著。一併的察覺到些許異樣而停住前進的腳步。

那隻手異常的慘白，沒有血色的青紫在皮下滿佈著。

—死了嗎？！

定下視線，狛枝開始觀察眼前的女人。雖然微弱得很，但對方還在喘息著。

—原來還活在啊…

狛枝比預期的更早的鬆下口氣，在把對方翻過來時倒抽了口氣。

那是一個有著自己模樣的男人，趁這對方昏迷狛枝摸了遍，那平坦的胸口以及身下所有的物體跟自己一樣。訝異著不知道如何是好，把對方放下狛枝稍微退開整理整理自己的思緒。

不會是什麼擬真的玩偶吧…可是剛剛也確認過對方有呼吸，而且還有人體的溫熱。

在對方醒來之前，狛枝把可以到達的空間搜了個透，可惜的是日向並不在整個搜索有些無趣。翻了下，或許是刻意要自己知道的，對方的來歷全被收在一旁的書櫃內，以及兩人應該怎麼執行下一步的指令。

———————————————

在獲得對方是絕望的殘黨時，狛枝對於昏睡的對方完全不手下留情，即使那人可能是自己也是如此。

猛地抓起對方額前的散髮，拉起對方撕扯的疼痛立刻喚醒了對方。同自己一般是一抹灰綠色的眼瞳，滿溢著困惑以及疼痛，顫抖地眼神順著狛枝的手臂向上看去，同樣地為狛枝的樣貌感到訝異。

「咦…？」

為了之後的事，兩人必須從這裡出去，但構成逃出的條件卻是要彼此完成一次關係，狛枝怎麼也不想與絕望有關的對方把東西濺到自己身上，即使自己再怎麼卑微也不願如此。

所幸對方的行動上似乎也顯得不大便利的感覺。扯著頸子上的鎖鏈，狛枝沒顧上對方的踉蹌半拖半拉地把人帶進浴室。

硬是把人推進浴缸之中，打滑地碰上確實很疼，但狛枝對於這樣的力道也想到明白，畢竟他自個就不知道在浴室摔過多少次，基本都是在歡愉之後，忽然地腿軟站不住腳而造成的。

「唔嗯……痛…」  
輕聲地痛吟著。絕望的殘黨依然沒明白究竟怎麼了，只是自己不幸地正要被自己給侵犯。

沒有掌握溫度的熱水被狛枝擰開直直的灑在對方身上。高溫燙著對方，隔著衣物那露在外頭的肌膚立刻佈滿點點紅暈，惟獨那死人的左手在摀住對方的臉上時，絲毫變化也沒得。緊緊抱著自己，即使疼得顫抖，對方也沒慘叫出聲。

狛枝並沒給對方這般舉動引起半分同情心，照著自己的意思把對方浸濕之後才關去高溫的熱水，貼著的衣物帶著灼熱的高溫，對方緩慢地鬆下手，但身體還是因為疼痛輕微地顫抖著。眼角生理地被疼出淚水，看著狛枝。

這種感覺很複雜，眼前的男人勉強算得上是自己，但狛枝卻絲毫沒有留情的打算。即使是自己，只要是與自己所憎恨地事有關，狛枝也絕不會有絲毫憐憫。

抓住鎖鏈，方才的熱水讓它也變得有些燙手，狛枝沒能抓住地鬆開甩到對方身上，對方便痛得縮起身子。委屈地蜷縮在浴缸的小角顫抖著，連出聲都顯得疲憊。

或許是因為對方的身份關係，狛枝沒給自己過多的體諒。再一次試探下鎖鏈不那麼燙後便拉起對方。

拉扯下被淺淺燙著的肌膚泛著紅，狛枝在對方的哀求下才讓對方自己整備著所有。對方對於被厭惡著的感覺十足的明白。但被扔下一人的時候不便的左手給自己帶來不少困擾。

光是脫掉因為熱跟水而沾附在自己身上的衣物就費了自己不少力氣。身上隱隱地痛著，所幸都沒燙出水泡，狛枝站在浴缸下嘗試著。

淋浴著冷水降低疼痛的同時，沖下的水又刺痛著自己，每一次狛枝都站不住地向後閃躲離開，直到外頭傳來另一人的催促才趕忙加緊速度。

包上浴巾，狛枝沒期望對方待自己太好，反倒是覺得自己即使被對方踐踏也無所謂的，畢竟自己現在這模樣。

漾著笑意，狛枝緩慢地走向對方。

「然後呢？」  
就調查來說對方理解的比自己更多些而問著。對方似乎在思索著，彼此間要怎麼達到條件，不過說真的自己實在不願意碰觸對方。

問後狛枝始終沒能得到答覆，只好先行採取行動。

「為了希望這點事你也做不來嗎？」

捧起對方，狛枝向著另一人笑道。徑自地撲倒他，光潔的大腿頂入對方的脆弱磨蹭著。要是自己沒記錯這地方或許會有很好的反應才是。

狛枝一面想著，一面朝著對方親吻過去。不若對方的排斥，即使是下面自己也能接受的，畢竟自己只是個奴僕罷了……。

但對方全然不是這樣的，探入的舌頭很快地被對方咬了口，滲出血液來。從剛剛就受了折磨地身體自然有些使不上力來，奴僕的他還沒能摸索到對方的敏感就被翻過身地壓了下來。

本就赤裸的身體，很快地被對方掐住要害，囊袋下方的會陰被輕輕地刮撓著，光是如此下身就起反應地微微抬起頭來，頂著對方的褲子，蹭出些許水痕。

對於對方如此的反應，狛枝彼此間在清楚不過了。

「你的主人也這樣對待過你嗎？」  
不滿自己被單方面的調戲，狛枝在地方耳畔低語著，右手也在對方下身不安分地游移起來，剛剛沐浴過的下身帶著一抹粉嫩感，在指甲刮繞下，狛枝曲起食指跟中指夾起囊袋蹭上，隨後順著半勃的莖身撫去。

夾著對方的莖身，狛枝一路順著它撫摸向上，最後停在冠狀溝前沿著他的曲線蹭起。

一聲黏膩而尖細的呻吟自召使的口裡洩出，亟欲夾緊雙腿來，又被對方這般揉弄得有些舒服地張開它來晃動著。

「不、不行……咿！！！」  
險些繳械的性器在對方的收緊下硬生生被制止而難受地溢出呻吟。

召使粗喘著，這種感覺是自己以往從未有過的，雖然直接的獲得快感有些過分迅速顯得身體有些堪負不住，但以為一直被使用著的後方卻有著莫名的空虛。

探向自己的身後，召使明顯地嚥了口口水，盯著眼前的自己。對方冷漠的眼神總叫自己想起那人，但比起那人的冷漠，眼前的自己眼中多了一絲厭惡。

粗暴地擰住自己的敏感。

「呃啊……」  
忽然從敏感竄上的戰慄，召使無法形容究竟是快感還是疼痛，但對方確實用著不輕的力道擰著自己的敏感，飽脹的囊袋在對方蒼白的指節掐弄下，溢出暗紅的色澤。有些疼，但對方的不滿不僅如此而已。

「這樣也會感到愉悅可真是……」  
帶著笑意，狛枝說道。面對眼前的人自己一點慾望都沒有，只是自己越是如此，對方越是顯得有些興奮。早些時候打在他身上的熱水暈紅與情慾交融在一塊，眼前的傢伙通身泛著一抹淺淡地櫻紅，趁著下身的漲紅以及乳暈的梅紅，眼前近乎一片相近眼神的叫狛枝感到混亂。

一晃神下，對方探入自己身後的右手翻開穴口，張開始腸壁緊縮著吐出深紅的肉色歡迎著對方。

「………」  
冷漠地望著對方的激情，狛枝撇開視線，隨機又想起不久前對方才同自己說過的為了希望。要是彼此繼續在這裡別說希望了，眼前不就只剩下絕望跟死亡。

閉上眼，至少別讓對方弄糟自己就好。

拉住對方，狛枝翻過召使，把人摁在床緣前，召使順勢扒住床緣，撅起後臀向著對方。

深呼吸、深呼吸。閉上眼想著往常，叼起自己的T恤，掐著自己的雙乳，想著那人如何撫弄自己，指腹沿著乳暈搓揉著，隨後用指甲捏住嬌小的乳尖，擠弄出埋在裡頭的乳頭，在它彈出的那瞬間，狛枝感受到下身同樣地反應了起來，敏感地摩著底褲的面料，隨後被褲頭繃緊得勒住自己。

鬆下雙手，狛枝進而解開自己的不適。右手順著挺立的性器擼動著。快感逐步攀升，手裡的性器也隨之變得灼熱而敏感。

但對於早已準備著等候的對方自然是漫長的。

「吶啊…還沒嗎？」忽然出聲問著。狛枝猛地一顫，而掐住自己的性器，怒瞪著對方。一手按著胸前被自己鬆開的衣服以及泛起薄紅的粉色乳尖。

相較之下對方每一次總是被疼愛著，胸前也不像召使那般飽經折磨而顯得有些暗色，而是如花苞一般含蓄而嬌嫩的顏色。不等狛枝的反應，召使自然的不曉得對方剛剛想得是什麼，只是順著對方坐了下身。

「等、唔……」  
早已習慣情事的召使自然接納了狛枝，況且對方的東西似乎還沒以往的來得激烈，加上對方根本是一個勁地推著自己想擺脫，所以動起來的幅度根本不夠。

右手按著床面支撐著自己抽插著，召使低喘著。這活還真是累人，實在難以想像平常對方是怎麼折騰自己的。隨著起伏，召使自己的莖身在下腹以及床舖上晃動著，而冰冷的左手輕撫著，詭異的感覺刺激的自己，猶如他人在似的。

而狛枝自己的性器被召使緊絞著自然不好受，每一次抽離對方的腸壁時，本能的弓起腰身不願離開對方溫熱的身體，隨著陰莖的脫離，狛枝恢復了理智，才想順勢推開召使，下一刻又被對方狠狠地吞盡。

刺激之下，狛枝漸漸地軟了下身向後傾倒，召使也順勢坐了上去。加深彼此的摩擦。而無奈之下狛枝只好雙手曲起壓在自己面上抑制自己的低吟。

每一次對方的腸壁都會絞起自己的龜頭，像是要擠出些什麼似的，而不得不繃緊下腹來控制自己太早的泄出，同時這一份快感讓狛枝有些不大適應，雖然偶爾日向也會撫慰著自己，但是男性的掌心跟如此的腸壁相較之下還是有落差的。好幾次狛枝都差點把持不住，但對方也是明白的，掌握著他的進度，在即將高潮前，吐出莖身，還順勢地掐住他來緩和，直到莖身的快感緩過後有一次被塞入對方的體內。

這樣下來，狛枝幾乎麻木了起來，下身沉甸甸的感覺幾乎不像是自己的，又熱又脹的下腹被對方的臀瓣壓著，整個身體被浸在疲憊之中，連呻吟都顯得無力而虛弱。

察覺如此的對方也是，自己動果然十分費力，順著抽出性器後，召使貼上彼此，同樣的器官緊密貼合著，但不同狛枝從剛剛前都埋在對方體內的溫熱，對方的硬挺帶著水光以及寒意而貼合著磨蹭著。

如此的快感對於召使而言堆疊得很快，召使幾乎無法顧及狛枝，猛地把自己往掌心內收緊貼著狛枝的溫熱，而挺動著蹭過。

最後是召使的喘息變得更加紊亂，沒有條理時，狛枝抬起胳膊看了眼。對方莫名地把性器抵上自己的後穴，在沒有任何的預備下插了進去。

狛枝早在對方的折磨下游蕩在高潮邊界，在召使挺入的那一瞬，弓起身上，嬌小的乳粒挺立著顫抖著，而下身那沉重的莖身彈起隨著狛枝的低喘，一汩汩白濁噴湧而出，濺上自己的腰腹。

高潮忽然地襲來讓狛枝完全無法適應，眼前一片純白，腦袋也空盪盪得，完全顧不上什麼，擰著床單，扭著腰。

「嗚…………」  
吞嚥不及的津液沿著下巴流淌而下，眼前的一切朦朧得很，狛枝也想不起自己是何時失去意識的，只曉得後來自己睡了會兒。


End file.
